Spy
by MaxRideRox
Summary: AU/AH Bella Swan,Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale are best friends.Edward, Jasper and Emmet Cullen are brothers and best friends,They hate each other..They are spies..What happens when they get discovered..Will they finally put their di-Full summary inside.
1. Spy: Chapter 1

Hey! So, as I promised, I'm working on updating but just about all of my chapters are being rewritten and replaced so here goes! :)

Chapter 1

BPOV

Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale and I, Bella Swan, walked down the deserted halls of Rosewood Academy. We had just left our 6th period class-International Languages. Everyone else was either in their dorm for their free period or had another class. Rose, Alice and I had a free period and we were on our way to the one place we knew we wouldn't be disturbed.

We go to Rosewood Academy. The name is prettier than the actual school. It used to be an all girls boarding school until Carlilse and Esme Cullen took over and merged it with an all boys school that they also owned. Rosewood is a completely normal school. Well, as normal as you can get anyway. At least until you are in your fifth year at the school. Then they initiate you properly.

As a spy.

The spy program had always run in the school, even before Esme and Carlilse Cullen came and made it what it is today. The two of them are the greatest spies in America, possibly even the world. Their story was one of danger and romance. Of meeting and not knowing that they were on opposite sides. Of trying to stay away from each other and ultimeately failing and having to retire to marry. When I was younger, it was my favourite story. My mother used to tell me it all the time. Of course, I never knew that it was real. I never knew the school had a spy program until my fifth year, along with the rest of the student body.

The program used to include only the basic survival skills and basics of being a spy before Carlilse and Esme came along. Now, you must take International Languages at the start of your Rosewood career and master them before your fifth year. There is still the basics; gun-handling, rock climbing, how to scale buildings without equipment, lock picking, and your basic survival skills such as finding shelter, making fire without anything but a few sticks and rocks etc etc. I excelled in gun-handling, lock picking and the survival skills but as I was the clumsiest spy in the world, climing and scaling buildings was something I failed at no matter how hard I tried.

When Carlilse and Esme came to Rosewood, they didn't just bring their skills, they brought their 3 teenage sons. Emmett, Jasper and Edward Cullen. Jasper is adopted. He's the oldest and when Esme and Carlilse first started to try for children, they found out it would be almost impossible to get pregnant and so adopted Jasper. He was a sickly child and as a result, his skin was still pale while and he would get moments when he would have to leave the room very suddenly and take ill for weeks at a time. Emmett and Edward are less than a year apart. Their mother and father fell pregnant accidentilly with Edward when Jasper was almost a year old and then with Emmett just a few months after Edward was born. Personally, I have no idea how they mangaged to do it.

A while after the schools merged, I began to date Edward. He was the sweetest guy I had ever met and the both of us managed to set Rosalie and Emmett up a few months after we began dating. Rose and I had been friends since our freshman year and had always been close so, when she started to date my boyfriends brother, I was overjoyed as I had felt guilty for leaving her. And when it got serious, my joy increased tenfold. She had trust issues ever since dating this guy called Royce. I knew he had treated her badly but she never went into detail avbout what caused them to break up. We became close with Alice when she and Jasper got close, but they never dated although it was quite obvious to everyone who knew them that they liked each other, a lot.

Emmett and Edward had a bit of a reputation. They were players apparently and loved to play with girls then cheat on them when they got bored. I was never suspicious. I trusted Edward with everything I had and he had never let me down before so why would I not trust him? But Rose had been hurt before and she was already wary. So when she found out that Edward and Emmett were tutoring Jessica and Lauren, who could be very vindictive when they didn't get what they wanted, she immediately suspected something. They were star students. She got so paranoid that she eventually convinced me and when we entered the library to hear them laughing and joking and saw Jessica literally straddling Edwards lap and the way Emmett was leaning in to Lauren, Rose lost it. When Emmett kissed her, she died a little inside and left. I had expected her to make a scene and tear Laurens throat out but she calmly walked away and that scared me more than when she flipped out.

So, I told them I was there. Lauren was basically lying on Emmett and when I cleared my throat, he threw her away from him and Edward stood up, letting Jessica fall.

"Please don't tell her." I heard Emmett's pained whisper. For a moment, I almost felt sorry for him. Then, my gaze hardened.

"She already saw." I left and never looked back. It was unspoken but Edward and I had broken up. He did nothing to fix it. Emmett followed Rose around, apologising again and again, pleading. He even got on his knees and begged one day. I thought she was going to forgive him when she leaned down, and apparently, so did he. But she whispered something, I never found out what, but I could tell it was filled with venom and she shocked him into leaving her alone.

She cried herself to sleep for a month after that.

Alice and Jasper grew apart because she had taken our side and he had sided with his brothers. Rose and I felt bad and tried to convince her to talk to Jasper but she refused, only telling us that they had said all they had to and that was the end of it.

So, I guess Rosewood is a unique school. We have Dr. Carlilse Cullen and his wife as our Headmaster and Headmistress. The best spy program in America. And because of that, rival schools and spies are always trying to find us and infiltrate us. So far, none have been successful.

We had reached the one place where we could be alone. We must have looked strangem standing in front of a huge painting of a room. It was a beautiful painting. A gilded golden frame surrounded it and the painting was done so exquisitley that it seemed as though you could literally step into the painting and be there. I admired the painting itself as Alice, the smallest but oldest of us, traced a pattern on the bottom of the frame. Suddenly and without warning, the portrait swung open and almost hit me in the face. I stepped back just in time for it to smash into my shoulder instead. I swore under my breath and held my injured shoulder as Alice ushered us into the room.

The room itself was an exact replica of the painting. In the middle of the room, there is a small clearing and trees cluster around it, getting thicker and closer together the further back into the room you go. The entire room is made almost entirely of glass and the roof opens of its own accord when the sun is shining and it's very warm. The walls are also almost completely glass and if you don't look too closely, it's like they are non-existant. Someone who used to use this room had painted music notes on the walls and it looked like they were floating. There were also a cluster of instruments in the clearing and Rose headed straight for the guitar. She picked it up and headed for the furthest point from us, sat down and began to strum softly. Alice and I sat and talked for a while. The conversation slowly dwindled as we just enjoyed each others company before Alice got up and headed for the drums. She gets bored easily. She began to pound very violently on them and I remembered I had seen her talk to Jasper before we had left class. She and Rose are completely different. They both hurt and while Alice takes it out violently by pounding on the drums, Rose is quiet about it and sits away from us. Alice is hyper and Rose is very calm and mild-mannered unless she gets provoked and then it is a very sharp tongue and flaming eyes. They are even different in terms of appearance. Rose being tall, slender, with long blonde hair and blue eyes and a very traditional beauty, Alice being short, skinny, brown eyed, and very quirky with short, spikey black hair.

I closed my eyes and let a smile grace my face. Alice had stopped banging the drums and had moved to sit beside Rose, whispering what I assumed was comforting words to her. They were different in so many ways but they complimented each other. My smile fell off my face when I heard footsteps. My eyes shot open. I thought Alice, Rose and I were the only ones who knew about this place.

Edward Cullen suddenly appeared from the direction of the door with Emmet and Jasper. I rollled my eyes and closed them again, determined to ignore all three of them. But, alas, I don't have the patience to ignore three teenage boys who sat down in front of or next to me and did nothing. I could feel them staring at me.

"Yes?" I muttered, not opening my eyes.

No response. I swore inwardly and opened my eyes. "What?" I spat.

Emmett glanced at Rose then back at me. He opened his mouth and started to say something but suddenly the alarms went off. I stood up quickly, almost in sync with the boys. I noticed Alice and Rose stand up and started to walk towards them when a bullet missed me by about 30 centimeteres towards Rose. Alice pushed her back towards the ground and it missed her by a second.

Suddenly, someone started to just unload their whole gun on us. Bullets went whizzing past and we flattened ourselves to the ground as a mad mans cackle reverberated throughout the room.

We all slowly moved for the cover of the trees as the guy sent more bullets our way.

I heard a helicopter, probably here to take this guy away. A ladder descended from it and as the guy caught it and it was pulled up, I realised he had a blazer on.

Rival school.

"No way..." I whispered, my blood running cold.

We had been discovered. But that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was that the boys blazer was splattered with blood, as was his hands.

What scared me was that he had a hold nof someone while he was going up the ladder and none of us knew if she was alive or not.

So I rewrote it. How is it? :)

Max

xx


	2. Spy: Chapter 2

Coco786 i love you for the kittys (meant to spell it that way) and pancakes bit!!

heres chapter 2 ~~~

* * *

~*~

Disclaimer: OK!! I'll admit it....I love shopping....Alice maybe we can go sometime?

Alice: No, Max, say it......

Me: Idon't own Twilight....any one who think I do.......really? I mean come on....raise your hand if you think I'm SM? Well right now all I can see is this computer screen but.....Can we go shopping now Alice? You an play 'Max Barbie'?

Alice: YAY!!! But first I need to see this chapter ;)

* * *

.....Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Japer and Edward walked towards me. Rose and Alice hugged me and Alice said, "Oh my God!! If I find out who that was...ooooohhhhh!!!! I will kill them for trying to hurt you!!! You and Rose are my sisters!! I! Will! Kill! Them!" Alice went into detail about how she was going to torture them for doing this.

Wow! That shocked me. Alice can be violent but she is never like this. I looked around the room....it was a mess!! The walls that had music on them were completely ripped down with only a few pieces remaining. The trees had all fallen down, the grassy clearing wasn't so grassy anymore and the sunroof was gone. Not one part remaining at all.

"Alice...Alice? ALICE!!!! Right now you're paying attention........what could he have taken? I mean it's not as if he just came to take a look!!!

"I-"

"Bella is right, Alice! But....the person we saw could have been a diversion..."  
"OK, OK! I believe you....but why do-"

The speakers came to life and there was a bit of feedback before we could  
hear anything. Then Carlisle Cullen came on and said,

"Could, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Isabella Swan, Emmet Cullen, Jasper  
Cullen and Edward Cullen please come to my office please? That's Rosalie Hale,  
Alice Brandon, Isabella Swan, Emmet Cullen, Jasper Cullen and Edward Cullen to  
my office. Thank you!"

There was a squeal and the system went off.

"We better get going then girls."

We walked past the boys without a look back.

We were seated in Carlisle Cullen's office. It was huge!! It could fit 70  
people easy! I continued looking around while Rose and Alice did the same  
thing. We were waiting for Dr. Cullen to say something. Yes, he is a doctor,  
but he likes the school or something like that. Dr. Cullen finally broke the  
silence and said,

"Now, you know that we have been discovered. The logo that was on the rival  
schools blazer was very hard to figure out-"

"So," Alice interrupted, "You now what it means?"

Dr. Cullen blushed and looked down mumbling, "Well, Miss Brandon, we have no  
got that far yet. We are still trying to find out what it means." He obviously  
had not been expecting that. That's Alice for ya!

"But you said th-" Alice started, but I elbowed her and whispered, "Not the  
time Alice! If you shut up I'll consider allowing you coffee!"

Alice nodded happily and sat still.....

"Ummm, sir? If you don't mind me asking....What did they take? I mean I know  
they were here for something and I was just wondering what."

"It is quite alright, Miss Hale!" Dr. Cullen said, getting his cool composure  
back, "They have taken… Ummm.....hold on for a second," He held up a finger and  
looked at the papers sitting on his desk, "That can't be right," He shrugged,  
"It seems they have taken.....pancakes...and kittens...."

I bit my lip to stop from laughing at the expression on his face. I had to  
turn away before it got too much. Alice and Rose were the exact same as me.

"OH!" Dr. Cullen exclaimed looking at the papers after shuffling some around,  
he started blushing and said, "It actually seems that some of Rosewood  
Academy's most prized gems and students have been taken. Sorry."

"Sir?" I asked. Alice and Rose got a mischievous look on their faces once they  
realized what I was doing. "Why exactly did you say that kittens and pancakes  
were taken?" I asked trying my hardest not to laugh.

"It was....Ummm....Ermmm.......my...uh....Christmas list." He stammered.

We couldn't take it anymore and doubled over with laughter!

~*~

* * *

Reveiws make for faster updates

-Max


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys.....

sorry for not updating but this has to be quick.

.....I'm grounded....I have been since last sunday.....i will be un-grounded tomorrow and I'll start writing...I'm so sorry and I have to go cuz my mum and dad will be getting back any minute...again....so sorry...!!

Cocco786....if your reading this...I will write you tomorrow...k?

luv yu all and please don't reveiw this.....I will be deleting it later.........PM me if you want!!


	4. Chapter 3

When we had finally stopped laughing Dr Cullen regarded us with a stern and serious expression on his face. "Now," He said, halting all thought of laughter entering my mind, "You six will be going on a mission to find out who stole from this school and take back what they stole. The students that have been abducted are Angela Webber, Ben Cheney, Marianne Stevenson, and Mike Chang. Now, outside there is a plain white van. That will take you to the place where the rival was spotted last. Hilton Hotel."

Rose, Alice and I nodded, seriously. Angela Webber was one of our best friends, as was her boyfriend, Ben Cheny. If they had been kidnapped then it wouldn't be pretty.

Alice broke the silence in the room. "Sir?" She tried, "Did you say six as in," She gestured to us, "Us six?" Dr. Cullen nodded and the tension in the air was as thick as cold custard.

"Now, go. You will find anything you need in the van, incloding your clothes and some personal possetions. Go!" He barked, poining to the door of his office.

We jumped and scuttled tothe door in silence, heading for the van.

* * *

We got out at our destination and checked in. The school had already booked tow rooms, one ofr boys, one for girls.

We were all sitting in te girls room as we had decided to call a temporary truce for the remainder of the mission. "We should scout this place in pairs." Edward decided. "One boy, one girl and I think it should be-"

"Rose and Jazz, Emmett and me and you and Alice." I cut in, making sure to put us with the person we got along with most. Well..the person we didn't want to kill every second..only every minute.

I walked out of the room with Emmett, Alice and Edward, Rose and Jasper right behind us. "We'll take the lobby to the fifth floor." Rose said, "Alice ou two take the fifth to the tenth and Bella you take the tenth to fifteenth. Then we go on and on, so and so forth. OK? Everyone got it? Good!" She stalked off to the elevator, dragging Jasper with her. I stifled a laugh and headed to the other elevator, Alice and Edward were already on the tenth floor and would work down.

* * *

Whe we were halfway down scouting our five floors, Emmett decided to break the ice. " you been?" He asked, nervously.

"OK. You?" I said, coldly. "Been kissing any other sluts while you were dating someone?" He looked down, a hurt expression crossing his face and I softened, "Sorry. But I'm pissed, Rose and Ali are my two best friends. I love em and you hurt Rosalie. I can't help but wanna hurt you."

"I'm already hurt," He said, in an angry tone of voice. "I loved Rose so much..I still do. And I was an idiot for doing what I did. So were Jazz and Ed."I scoffed, shaking my head. "I'm serious, Bells they are! I mean-" I held up a hand to silence him, not bothering to tellhim off for alling me Bells. I ut a finger to my lips and nodded to the door we had stopped next to. Voices were emanating from it. And they were talking about Angela, Ben, Marianne and Mike. We had found our targets.

* * *

We decided to do something the next day about the people on the 12th floor.

Later that night as we were trying to get to sleep, Rose, ALice and I were having a whispered conversation about the guys.

"Well, yeah, Em told me that they were idiots and he knew they didn't deserve our forgivness but he was asking us for it anyway. He seemed really sorry and I know Em would never tell a lie. You know that too, Rose, I mean, he told you flatout that he had cheated on you! He couldn't live with the guilt." I argued.

"Yeah..but-" I held up a hand, effectively silencing her, it really works!

"Shhh..." I pointed to the door and we listened,hearing the definate sounds of moving coming from outside it. I got up, quietly and padded to the door, locking it as quick and silently as I could. A loud click resounded throughout the room and I froze, hearing the whispers and moving stop I motioned the girls to pretend they were sleeping as I pressed myself against the door, right next to the keyhole, so they couldn't see me. I saw a bright grey eye look through the keyhole and someone sighed, not seeing anything, but our sleeping bodies.

I heard the people say they must have imagined it and I padded softly to my bed as I heard the talking stop and I thought they were gone. I slipped in bed and smiled at Rose and Alice, about to tell them everything was akright, when I heard a juggling noise. I looked back at the door and saw the handle moving. It turned halfway and stopped. The person got angry and began banging on the door and shouting. Alice shivered and cowered under her duvet. I shivered at the cold voice the person had and Rosalie's eyes filled with fear.

All of a sudden it stopped, and we all breathed a sigh of relief. Then a soft knock came on the door that seemed more scary than the baging and screaming before. We tensed, then a soft voice came through, "You guys OK? Rose? Alice? Bella?" We relaxed and I ran to the door to let the boys in.

"Its you guys," Rose breathed, a hand over her heart, breathing deeply. Alice peeked from under the covers, blue eyes filled with fear that slowly dissapated when she saw who had come in.

The guys told us they had heard someone trying to get into thier room too, but had dismissed it when they left, only checking when they heard the screaming. "It was the guy from the 12th floor!" I whispered, excited, "He'll probably be gone by now, Angela, Ben, Marianne and Mike with him." I sighed, falling onto my bed. "What are we gonna do?"


	5. Chapter 4

_"He'll probably be gone by now, Angela, Ben, Marianne and Mike with him." I sighed, falling onto my bed. "What are we gonna do?"_

* * *

Spy Chapter 4

* * *

The next day Alice, Rose and I went up to the 12th floor to room 1023, where we had heard the people the day before. It was voices, no moving, no _breathing._ I took a deep breath and turned the handle which to my surprise wasn't locked and surprisingly opened easily.

I pushed the door open fully and took a step inside the room. It was in total disarray. The bed sheets and mattresses were across the room from the beds and the curtains were halfway off the rail. But no-one was there. I walked across the room, Alice and Rosalie right behind me, and looked out the window into the busy New York street below. I shook my head sighing, and turned away from the view, leaning against the window ledge.

"Nothings here, guys." Alice called from the bathroom. Rose was rooting around in the empty drawers. I walked over to the closet and opened the doors, seeing expensive designer clothes hung up on the rails. Girl and boy styles and loads of different sizes. On one side there was blazers, rails upon rails of blazers. I picked one up and looked at it. It was navy-blue, and had a dark red thread going around the collar. The pockets were empty, so I turned it around to hang it up and saw the logo on the back. It was a Christianson School logo. One of the other spy schools. I picked up another. A dark red one this time, with silver thread lining the collar, and a small emblem of a tiger on the front pocket. The pockets were empty on this one too, but on the back there was another logo, of another spy school.

"Guys," I called to Rose and Alice. "Come here a sec!" They came over and saw the blazers I held in my hands, and the logos.

"No way!" Alice cried and grabbed more blazers with the same result on each one, a different schools logo on each of them. She cried out in frustration and began throwing them across the room. "Now, we have no idea who it was who took the students! This sucks!"

"I know," I said, putting the blazers I still held in my hands down, and heading for the window again. "We have no lead, no logo to trace, seeing as every single one that exists and some which don't any more are there, on those blazers!" I leant against the ledge, my back facing the window.

"We'll check the pockets. Maybe there'll be something in one of them." Rosalie suggested and her and Alice began rooting through the pockets of each blazer, throwing them in a pile in the corner when they didn't find anything.

"Hey, I said, bending down and picking one up. "This is the same logo that was on the guys blazer who stole from our school." I threw it to Alice, who picked it up and examined it.

"Your right," She said, looking closely at it. "But this is weird. All the other logo's have either an animal you can identify with the school or the schools name in really really small writing. This doesn't have anything. Just an eagle. There is no schools with the eagle logo. No idea why though." She looked at the bright blue blazer and sat down on the couch, looking at the logo carefully.

I sat quietly against the window, looking at them. I frowned when I felt as though someone was watching me. I turned and looked out the window, looking down to the street, and seeing as no-one was looking up, as far as I could tell, I looked at the buildings across the street.

A few seconds before it happened, I saw someone in a building across the street, on the 13th floor, I think. He was staring straight at me and smiled, cruelly, lifting something up and waving it around. I frowned and then gasped as realization came to me.

"Hey guys, look at thi-"

"Take cover!" I yelled, throwing myself down on the ground and covering my head with my hands as shots littered through the window, shattering the glass. Rose gasped and ducked into the closet. Alice threw herself behind the couch and I heard someone hiss in pain.

As quickly as it had started, it stopped. I looked out to see the room messier than it was before. I sat up slowly, staying down so he couldn't see me. Hopefully, he thought we were dead. There's a morbid thought.

I crawled over to Alice first as she was the closest and found her curled up in a ball behind the sofa. She slowly uncurled herself when she felt my hand on her shoulder, and threw herself into my arms, sobbing. I patted her back and whispered, "It's OK." over and over. This was the first time we could've really died, our first mission and I was terrified too. But I refused to cry, feeling the need to be strong for Alice.

When she calmed down after a minute, she sat back,sniffling. "We gotta go to Rose, Kay? She's in the closet and we need to get outta here." She nodded and we made our way towards the closet, Alice first, me right behind her. We got to the closet and crawled inside, seeing Rose in the corner, blond hair covering her face. Her cornflower blue eyes closed. Alice shook her but she didn't open her eyes.

"Rosie?" She asked, inching back, her eyes widening at something on the ground. I looked down.

A pool of blood surrounded Rose. And I didn't know where it was coming from.

* * *

Sooo...was it good? And sorry it's short, I just HAD to leave it there..:P..:)..:D...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Yay! I am so proud of myself! :)

* * *

"Oh my God!" I covered my mouth with my hand and stared. Alice whimpered as more shots ripped through the silence. The guy obviously knew we weren't dead and wasn't going to rest until we were.

There was more blood, the flow not stopping. I panicked, feeling around, trying to find where she had been hit. I looked at her, "Come on Rose! Wake up..please! I need you to help me out a little here!" Suddenly her eyes flickered and she opened them slightly, and groaned. A ghost of a smile appeared on my face, and I held her hand, "Rose? Rose, sweetie. Look at me Rose. Don't close your eyes."

"Wh...what happened?" She gasped, wincing.

"You were shot, but I don't know where. Help me out a little Rose!" She began coughing and wheezing. I knew that we had to get her out of the room, but the guy across the street was still shooting every two minutes. I shook my head, tears threatening to fall.

"My...my arm? I think..." She said, struggling to sit up. I nodded and felt around until I felt the bullet wound. It was deep, and she would most likely need stitches, I felt around the front of her arm, seeing the exit wound, and breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want to put her through more pain than necessary. I glanced around the small closet, looking for something to work as a make-shift bandage. Alice wordlessly handed me a white button up shirt, keeping her death grip on Rose's hand. I smiled at her and grabbed both ends of it, ripping it unevenly. One side was bigger than the other.

I tied the smaller part around Rose's left arm, putting pressure on the wound and put her arm in the bigger half, tying it around her neck, noticing her right shoulder had been grazed by another bullet and had just stopped bleeding.

I moved next to Alice, "How are we gonna get her outta here?" I said, quietly, hoping Rosalie wouldn't hear me. She didn't appear to and moved her head about, the pain still working its way through her system.

"I...we'll have to run." Alice said, shrugging helplessly.

I stood up as much as I could in the cramped space we had and walked over to Rose. "Here honey." I said, grabbing her hand and waist, helping her up. "We're gonna leave now, OK?" She nodded, not a clue what was going on.

I looked at Alice and nodded, noticing the room was quiet, no gun shots. Alice crept out first and ran out the door, me right behind her. I leant Rose against the wall, closing the door behind me and making sure it locked itself. Then, putting one arm each around Rose's waist we ran as fast as we could back to our room.

* * *

"Goddamn it, Rose!" I muttered as she moved away again as I tried to do her stitches.

"Sorry! It freaks me out." She said, moving back beside me.

I held her sleeve up again and pulled the needle out, hiding it behind my back, "Look. Away!" I said sternly. A sheepish expression appeared on her face, then she scrunched up her eyes and bit her lip, facing the other way. "You won't even feel it!" I muttered, scornfully, making her scoff.

I shook my head and concentrated on finishing the stitches and bandaging it up, making sure the bandage on her graze was alright. She laughed, "I'm fine, Bells! Really...this one," She pointed to her shoulder, "Was a flesh wound. Its fine, and you did a great job on these stitches. Thank God for those classes at the Academy." She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh, Rose," I said, softly, pulling her into a hug, careful of her bandages. At first she just let her tears fall silently, then the floodgates broke and everything overwhelmed her. She sobbed and sobbed into my shoulder, holding on for dear life.

"I was so scared. I almost died, Bella...I'm so scared." She cried into my shoulder.

"Baby, Rose...it's OK. Your here. Your safe. Its all OK." A knock sounded at the door, and I turned to look at Alice. _Get rid of 'em!_She nodded and got up, heading for the door. I muttered to Rose, telling her it was all OK. She was safe, while rocking her back and forwards, trying to get her to stop crying. Rose was the bravest person I knew, seeing her break down like that, made me want to cry too, but I stayed strong for her, never letting the tears that were stinging my eyes fall.

All of a sudden, I saw Emmet, Jasper and Edward walk through the door, over Rose's head. Emmett looked like his heart was breaking when he saw Rose crying, when he saw her wounds and her matted blond hair, tears filled her eyes. "Shh, shh, shh.." I whispered, holding Rose close. After a few minutes, Emmett couldn't take it any more and strode over, pulling Rosalie against his chest. And I let him. For a few seconds she stiffened, then she let go, grabbing his shirt with both hands, as if afraid to let him go. He rocked her slowly, whispering comforting things in her ear.

I watched for a little while longer, seeing Rose getting lulled to sleep by the man who had broken her heart. I got up and walked over to Alice, motioning her outside. "You guys stay here, Kay?" I told Jasper and Edward. "If those people come back, the only ones who can stop Emmett killing them is you two. So stay with them. Please!"

We stood outside and, confident the boys were listening, I pulled Alice down the hall, towards the elevator. I pushed her inside, and pressed the 12 button.

"What're we..?" She trailed off.

"We have a job to finish. We have to find out who took those gems and finds the students, Alice. And I want to personally torture the one who hit Rose." I said, steely determination in my eyes. Alice nodded, agreeing with me as the elevator _ding_ed. We went towards room 1023, and I grabbed the handle, looking at Alice with question in my eyes.

She nodded and I turned the handle, opening the door.

* * *

Sooo...how was it? It was longer than the last ones right?...:)

-Max

xx


	7. Chapter 6

_"We have a job to finish. We have to find out who took those gems and finds the students, Alice. And I want to personally torture the one who hit Rose." I said, steely determination in my eyes. Alice nodded, agreeing with me as the elevator dinged. We went towards room 1023, and I grabbed the handle, looking at Alice with question in my eyes._

_She nodded and I turned the handle, opening the door._

* * *

..I turned the handle opening the door and it swung open, creaking eerily in the silence of the destroyed room. I hadn't seen much of the place when we were leaving, but it didn't look disturbed. I looked around.

"I feel so stupid." Alice muttered behind me. I didn't bother asking why, knowing she would just tell me. "Walking into this room unarmed. Something's gonna happen."

I smirked and leaned down, reaching for my ankle. I pulled my back up gun out and threw it to Alice, taking my usual one from the holster just under my ribs. "You were saying?"

"You're a genious." She smiled, walking to one side of the room. "I'll keep checking these blazers. Try and find the one Rose found earlier." I nodded absentmindedly, waving my hand and continuing towards the window, my gun firmly in my hand, at my side.

I looked out the window, across the road to the other hotel. I could see clearly the room where the shotter used to be. "Alice?" I called, holding out my free hand. I heard her rummaging around, then she tossed something to me. "Thanks." I called, glancing at the tiny binoculars in my hand. I pressed the small red button on top and watched in fasicnation as the binoculars grew almost three times in size.

I held them up to my eyes and looked into the room the shooter had been in. It looked relitively normal, T.V. on, window open, a glass on the side table. I looked towards the left side of the room, and was about to move and help Alice out, when I saw it.

I let out a gasp at the same time as Alice said, "Found it." I glanced at her and gave her a shaky smile. She frowned, a crease appearing between her eyebrows. "What?" I motioned with a shakiy hand for her to take the binoculars and look for herself. She walked towards me, frown firmly etched onto her face and I took the blazer from her hands.

She looked into the room and almost dropped the binoculars in shock. "Marianne..." She breathed. "She was..."

"Hung." I muttered.

She looked at me and we nodded at the same time, almost falling over ourselves to get out the door.

"Wait!" Alice called, holding an arm out in front of me. She walked towards the bathroom, not bothering to hold her gun up, so I had to follow her.

She glanced at me as I came up behind her and smiled grimly to herself, opening the door slowly. The usually whit bathroom wall's had blood all over them. "He's been here." Alice muttered shakily, pointing to the fall wall, where the shower was.

There, written clearly in blood was the message;

**Rosie's all red.**

**Marianne's turned blue.**

**Who will be next?**

**...Will it be you?**

I gulped. "That's Rose's blood." I muttered. Alice nodded shakily. I pulled my phone out my pocket and dialled the first number that came to mind.

"You have to get up here. Now!" I all but shouted down the line. I closed the phone and stood back to back with Alice.

"I'm scared." She muttered. I nodded my head.

"Me too." I muttered, gulping loudly. "But it's OK. They'll be here soon."

Alice nodded and we held hands for a few minutes, our guns pointed at opposite ends of the bathroom. Not five minutes later, we heard the door creaking open, and footsteps. Alice made to open the door, but I held her back, shaking my head. "Could be anybody." I mouthed, shaking. Alice's eyes widened and she nodded, moving closer to me, and grabbing my arm. The blazer was still held securely in my hand.

Slowly but surely, the bathroom door handle was pushed down. I felt the fear building in my stomach, almost feeling as though I was in pain. I lifed my gun and pointed it to the door with a steady hand.

Then, the door swung open. Alice screamed and I cocked the gun, my finger sqeezing the trigger.

* * *

Wow..so that actually scared me! :O And I'm the one writing it. Did it creep you guys out too? :/

-Max

xx


	8. Authors Note:Sorry Guys

So, hiya guys. If you actually have sat and waited for an update then youre freaking amazing but im sorry that this isnt one. I havent written anything new because I didnt have access to a laptop/computer/anything really. So I'm sorry. But! I got a laptop today (christmas) and I'm gonna be working on transferring my old stuff from my old laptop onto this one...I'm really sorry again guys. I feel crap even though I doubt I have any loyal reviewers/readers. But yeah, if you are one, sit tight, I'll be updating again soon :)

Max

xx


End file.
